creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
All Dogs Go To Heaven - Hell Sequence Deleted Version
Most of us are pretty familiar with the 1989 Don Bluth film All Dogs Go To Heaven. It is a pretty dark kids film and was even going to be rated PG and maybe have a director cut. It's one scene that made it at its darkest. That scene is when Charlie Barkin, our main protagonist, has this nightmare where he is sucked into Hell. He ends up on a ship with a Grim Reaper sort of demon as the ship sails further into Hell. Then, we see a demon dragon dog thing, what we call The Hellhound, breathe fire, with little bat demons coming out of the flames and attacking Charlie. He nearly dies but luckily he wakes up. Most would know of the uncut version uploaded a few years ago where the Boat Demon gives a slasher smile and The Hellhound says "Now...you are mine!" Despite that this is called the "Uncut Version", there does exist one other version. I came across a copy of All Dogs Go To Heaven on VHS, and ended up receiving one of those copies around the same time it came out, but it was released on very little, probably without the approval of Don Bluth. So basically all of the movie is pretty much the same. The quality was a bit more cleaner for it's time, somehow. But the most major difference is the Hell Sequence. Not only was it that uncut version with the Hellhound speaking, but it's been extended to a time period I can't quite put a finger on. Charlie goes into the darkest depths of Hell, and this time, instead of the scary and intense music played in it's original counterpart, there is none. After Charlie plunges into Hell and lands on the boat,The Hellhound appears and says "Now, you are MINE!", along with the Boat Demon also letting off that slasher smile earlier. Charlie makes a run for it. The Hellhound breathes fire at Charlie and actually hits him, but it doesn't burn him. Anything can happen in a cartoon, I guess. The minions come out and attack like they normally did. But when the ship starts to sink and Charlie starts running up the pole part of it, the scene doesn't just end there. The Hellhound makes another appearance on screen, and the pole begins sinking deeper. "YOU CAN NEVER GO BACK. HAVE FUN HERE." - The Hellhound tells Charlie, who still has a crapton of minions on him. "ENJOY THE LAST 4 SECONDS OF YOUR LIFE." The Hellhound said, laughing. Charlie just looked at him like "WTH?" but then, the pole sunk all the way into the Hellfire, with Charlie still clinged to it. Surprisingly, the detail wasn't shown. It didn't show Charlie being violently burned, probably to avoid complaints from Parents or something, I don't know. It just showed the Hellhound laughing hysterically, as the scene cut out to black. Charlie then wakes up realizing it was only a dream, as the puppies wake him up like in the final project. Except Charlie was in what appeared to be a full bathtub instead of standing on a broomstick. The rest of the movie continues on as normal, as if it never happened. Well, it was a dream. The original uncut version with the 2 extra scenes were removed to stay away from a PG Rating. This one I'm guessing was a deleted version that was only a draft and never meant to be in the final project. In 1990, when All Dogs Go To Heaven was first released to VHS, the ones who bought it mostly received the official movie, as one would expect. The one where the nightmare doesn't last as long, has two scenes removed, and Charlie makes it out as the puppies wake him and he falls off of a broomstick. However, some received the one with the deleted scene and believed it to be part of the original movie. I was one of them, and I believed that up until a few years later, when I watched the official version on a different copy owned by one of my friends. Controversy first hit in 1991, when someone happened to own two tapes of the same movie, perhaps one was maybe damaged, and taped both versions of the nightmare scene, and put the footage on several VHS Tapes. All of those tapes are now unavailable due to the footage deteriorating. It was revealed that the ending was not any property of Don Bluth. The creator of the scene is unknown to this day, but however, an explanation was received. Apparently, an individual had possibly been able to animate another scene, as they could have been on the film's development team. I still have the tape somewhere, I own two copies of All Dogs Go To Heaven on VHS. One of them is the official, theatrically released version, which is on my shelf, but the one with the deleted scene is in my closet as well, except with a Sticky Note reading "Deleted Scene" on it. I don't know where to find any of these tapes. The original movie can be found through whatever means, but the one with the deleted scene is near extinct, as most copies were confiscated. 'I hate to say this, but I cannot upload the footage because of a copyright claim. ' Category:Lost movies Category:Creepypasta